Intervene
by Luddles
Summary: Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth are a little worried that Genesis is becoming far too obsessed with Loveless and they decide to have an intervention for him. Genesis is not amused. A silly little oneshot with no pairings and lots of randomness!


**Disclaimer: I dun own. **

**A/N: Has anyone ever noticed that the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat sounds like Aerith should be singing it? Seriously, it's about a girl who misses a guy with blue eyes and never told him she loves him. Go listen to it. **

**Intervening**

It wasn't often that between missions, training, random invasions of Shinra property by persons that will go unnamed, and dates (only in Zack's case, though) that Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack were actually all in the same room at the same time. Well, the fact that Sephiroth could not stand Zack for longer than five minutes probably had something to do with it as well. Naturally, Genesis's curiosity was piqued when he walked into his apartment and found the other three SOLDIERS awaiting him.

"How did you get in here?" Genesis asked. It was the first question that came to his mind; he rather disliked the idea of the other SOLDIERS, especially Zack, being able to get in his room at any time.

Angeal held up a small metal object, which, on closer inspection, was a key. "Lazard gave it to us," he explained.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "So you have a purpose being here aside from pulling a practical joke, stealing my food, or crashing my apartment for otherwise unknown reasons?"

"An intervention." This came from Sephiroth.

Genesis raised both eyebrows. "For who?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "For you, duh."

Now extremely puzzled, Genesis leaned against the bookshelf in his living room and looked at the other three, trying to decipher what exactly they were trying to intervene. "Last time I checked, I was not suicidal, depressed, or addicted to illegal substances," he pointed out.

"Nope, you're addicted to substances that _should_ be illegal," Zack muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Genesis snapped. "And what are you talking about?"

"Loveless," Angeal stated simply. "Frankly, Genesis, I think you're a bit obsessed with it."

"A _bit_!" Sephiroth nearly shouted. "He _sleeps_ with it under his _pillow_!"

"What have you been doing in my bedroom!" Genesis demanded.

"We aren't here to talk about that, Genesis, now if we could get back to the topic at hand, you need to stop obsessively reading Loveless all the time!" Sephiroth replied, smoothly changing the conversation back to something that Genesis would be just as enraged about, but less likely to blame Sephiroth for.

"Well, what do you suggest I do instead?" Genesis asked, sinking into an armchair that Zack vacated at the redhead's dangerous icy stare.

"In… stead?" Zack replied, as though he didn't understand the meaning of the word.

"Yes, reading Loveless takes up most of my time, so what would I do with all that free time if I stopped reading the play?" Genesis rephrased his question so that even Zack could understand it. Although, even if they wouldn't admit it, Sephiroth and Angeal had been somewhat perplexed by the question as well.

Zack thought for a moment, pressing a gloved finger over his mouth and wrinkling his nose in concentration. "Don't think too hard, Puppy, your brain might short out," Sephiroth teased.

Said 'Puppy' ignored the jibe, apparently taunts were unimportant in the face of discovery. "Oh! You could do squats!"

Angeal sighed, rubbing his temples. "Zack, only you do that all the time. Why don't you take an apprentice, Genesis?" he suggested.

Genesis eyed Zack warily, the hyperactive teenage boy just grinning at him in reply. "No… after what you had to go through with that one, I'm not sure I want that." Zack pouted, mumbling that he wasn't so bad and if Genesis had any heart at all, he would love Zack like everyone else did. Sephiroth sniggered at the 'everyone else' remark in order to note that he was not, by any means, part of this 'everyone'.

"Perhaps…" Sephiroth said, cocking his head to one side thoughtfully and pursing his lips. "You could conquer the world!"

Zack, Angeal, and Genesis all stared at him incredulously for a moment. Well, Zack and Angeal certainly knew who the next intervention was going to be for. Shrugging off the General's suggestion, Zack returned his attention to Genesis. "Dude, you should just get a girlfriend."


End file.
